Most of the current heat-insulating films and heat-insulating glass for automobiles do not have an anti-fogging function. As a result, during a cold winter or a rainy season, the water vapors in the hot air inside an automobile forms fog droplets on the surface of the relatively colder glass. As such, the field of vision of a driver is affected, and a traffic accident might even occur. Electroautomobiles do not have the hot air from motors for defogging. In the case of fogging on the glass of an electroautomobile, air-conditioning is switched on for defogging. The extra electrical energy consumed by the air-conditioning would decrease the mileage. Moreover, the effect of the daily temperature difference causes the saturated water vapor inside an agricultural polyolefin shed film aggregate on the inner surface of the shed film to form water droplets, referred to as the “fogging phenomenon.” The fogging phenomenon affects daylight irradiation, and the high humidity inside in the shed is likely to induce pest damages to crops.
Because of the chemical properties of heat-insulating and anti-fogging materials, such as hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity, it is difficult to evenly mix the two materials in a coating or a film-forming material. As a result, most of the heat-insulating films or heat-insulating glass does not have the anti-fogging function. In order to add the anti-fogging function to a heat-insulating film, multiple steps are used in the modern technology for preparation. For example, coating a fogproof material on a heat-insulating film or attaching an anti-fogging film. However, the temperature and time for curing a fogproof coating or the process for forming a multi-layered film structure not only increases the production cost, but also limits the product use due to lowered light transmittance.
Therefore, in order to resolve the above issues, one of the major objectives for developing the present disclosure is to develop a composite coating and a film-forming material having anti-fogging and heat-insulating functions, while maintaining high light transmittance.